The Dangers of Love A NaruXHina Story
by xShadowXMasterx
Summary: Its 4 years after the Chuunin exams, but Naruto is the only genin. He has been in his house for 4 years, staying away from the world. Hinata sees people go into his house at night with weapons and gets worried. She talks to him and they both fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. I only own this story and OC's I make throughout it. I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't. Anyway, let's get on to the story…

Oh yah, this is my first fan-fic, so if it's not perfect you know why.

_Most of the past genin are now chuunin. The only exceptions were Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzimaki Naruto. Lee and Shikamaru are both jonen, but Naruto was the only one who stayed genin. The reason was because he never left his home. He stayed away from the outside world for months, but every night the outside world came to him. Angry villagers would run into his home and beat him with clubs and bats, leaving him a bloody mess every night. But he didn't fight back. He didn't feel like fighting back, because it would only get him more hurt, or even killed._

The curtains were closed, only letting in a tiny stream of light. The room had a puddle of blood in the center of it, and a cut and bruised boy around 16 lay in a bed, also stained with blood. He moved around, and opened his eyes a little. He had a white wrap around his stomach and black, baggy pants like the orange ones he used to wear. His wrap had red blotches around his body.

"Damn those people. Why do I have to live with this?" Said the boy. His name was Uzamaki Naruto, but now people call him The Fox Demon. Well, actually he was called that all his life, but it got worse when he was about 12. That's when they would attack him and beat him every night.

Naruto got up and walked towards his bathroom, well, what you could call a bathroom after they wrecked it a few weeks ago. He took a shower, trying to wash up all the blood. Then he put on new pants and a new wrap and walked into his kitchen. He turned on his stove and threw on a pot with water in it. He threw in instant ramen then sat at his table, looking around his house.

Boarded up windows, broken furniture, ripped rugs, broken walls and doors, you name it. Naruto's house has it. "This house is a damn disgrace…" He turned off his stove and started towards his stairs.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!!_

Naruto turned around quickly, staring at the door. _More villagers? This early? Why would they attack me in broad daylight?_

"N-naruto-k-kun?" Said a voice behind the door.

_That voice? It's a girl's voice. And, I recognize it. But who…_

"Hinata?" Naruto said, opening the door slightly.

"Naruto! Y-you're alive!" Hinata's face lightened. Naruto opened the door even wider, so that they were able to see each other fully.

"You shouldn't be here. If they see you, you can be hurt." Naruto looked over Hinata's shoulder, seeing if anyone was there. Hinata just looked down at the ground.

"B-but…"

"Hurry in." Naruto backed away from the door, but Hinata froze up. Her face was red and she looked dizzy.

"N-naruto…" That's all she said before she passed out.

"Damn it!" Naruto quickly picked her up in his arms and walked into his home. He put her down on his couch, which only had part of the back ripped off of it. _It'll be fine for now. _ Naruto thought as he sat on a chair. _I really hope no one saw this…_ Naruto got up from his chair and went towards Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata, you ok?" Naruto put his hand on her shoulder a lightly shook her. She didn't wake up. Naruto turned around and turned his stove back on. _This could take awhile. Might as well eat. _The noodles were soggy now, but Naruto didn't care. He finished up the noodles and sat back down to eat.

"Zzzzzz….." Hinata was still out cold. Naruto was starting to get worried. He thought that at any second a group of people was going to bust down his door at kill them both. Naruto got up and walked back to Hinata.

"Hinata, you there? Are you ok?" Naruto shook her shoulder a little hard this time, and she started to stir.

"N-n-naruto…?" Naruto sighed in relief. Hinata sat up slowly. "N-naruto. W-what happened?"

"You passed out. So I brought you in here. You want something to eat?"

"N-no, I'm f-fine..."

"Kay." Naruto brought a chair over to the couch, facing Hinata.

"Can I ask you something, Hinata?"

"S-sure…"

"Why did you come over here?"

"W-well, I w-wanted to see if y-you were ok. I saw p-people go into your house l-last night."

"Oh, that… Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. But, people around here don't really like me, so if they see you with me you can get hurt." Naruto got up and walked to the door.

"N-naruto. W-why don't you have a sh-shirt on? W-why only the w-wrap?"

"Oh, this? Nasty scar. Those people that come into my house come very often, so they gave me a bad scar." Naruto walked back to the broken couch and sat on it next to Hinata.

"Hinata, why do you want to stay here anyway?"

_Oh no, what will I say? And he's sitting next to me! Should I tell the truth, or make up something? Aw no, this is not good… _"W-well, if I l-leave then I will… g-get hurt… "

"Oh. Well, if you want I could walk with you to where you would have to go. I'll protect you from anyone that would hurt you because of today." _Then again if they see us together there's more of a chance of people seeing her with me. _

"O-oh. Well, if th-that's the case, then y-you can bring me to the H-hyuuga house?" _At least I get to stay with him longer._

"Sure." _Hope those people don't hurt her for being with me. Then again, Hiashi would kill anyone that hurt Hinata._

"O-ok, then l-lets go…" Naruto walked towards the door and opened it, taking some kunai off a small table near him. He walked out, looking around slowly to see if anyone was around, and Hinata walked out from behind him. Naruto walked forward and into the road, then started walking down it. Hinata stumbled behind him.

"Hinata, you really should be careful walking with me. Even when I do go, you could be attack."

"I know. B-but it's ok. M-my father wouldn't let th-them hurt me."

"Yea, but still…"

"HEY! DEMON FOX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! SHOULDN"T YOU BE BATHING IN YOUR BLOOD RIGHT NOW!" Yelled a person behind them. Naruto turned around extremely quickly, grabbing Hinata and putting her behind him. There, now in front of them, was a huge mob of people. There were people with torches, pitchforks, butcher knifes, etc. There were even shinobi in the mix.

_I knew it! They will never leave me alone. _"What do you want!? Can't you just leave me alone!?" Naruto grabbed onto one of his kunai behind his back.

"BECAUSE YOU KILLED OUR FAMILIES 16 YEARS AGO," yelled another person. The, people started charging towards Naruto and Hinata. As soon as the first person came near Naruto, he took the kunai out from behind his back and slit the guy's throat, then jumped up and started to stab and slice every other person coming towards him.

"GET HIM!!" Another wave of people ran towards Naruto, and again he took out everyone that came near him. Then a kunai flew threw the air towards him. He threw his kunai in the direction the enemy's kunai came from, and tried to avoid the kunai flying at him. He jumped to the side, but the kunai was faster. He flew back, and rolled when he hit the ground. The kunai went through his arm all the way, so it was stuck in the middle of the knife. He grasped the kunai, and pulled it out of his arm, which had a hole in it now, and flung it at another shinobi. It hit the Chuunin in the forehead, killing him instantly.

"T-this guy is crazy! Let's get out of here!" The rest of the crowd dropped their stuff and ran. Hinata was kneeling on the ground, staring at Naruto like he wasn't there and she was looking past him. Then a tear formed in her eyes.

"N-naruto…" She couldn't do anything. She was frozen in position.

"Hinata, I'm fine. Lets go." She looked up startled. She didn't realize he was right next to her. He was holding his arm which was bloody at this point. Hinata got up slowly and Naruto started walking again towards the Hyuuga house. Hinata had to stand right next to Naruto so she wouldn't see the hole in his arm from behind.

Then, Naruto stumbled forward and put a knee on the ground. The blood was coming out of the hole quickly, and the rest of his arm was white. He got back up and continued on.

"N-naruto, stop! Your going t-to get hurt m-more in you continue!"

"It's ok, I'll be fine. I got to get you to safety in case more people attack." He staggered forward, and turned a corner. In front of him was the Hyuuga house. Then, he passed out.

"Naruto!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, I don't own Naruto. I wish I did so much but I don't. Now on to the story.

P.S. This is going to be a short chapter. I just want to post it already because I haven't posted in a while.

"N-naruto, stop! Your going t-to get hurt m-more in you continue!"

"It's ok, I'll be fine. I got to get you to safety in case more people attack." He staggered forward, and turned a corner. In front of him was the Hyuuga house. Then, he passed out.

"Naruto!"

…

--

_Wh-where am I? _Naruto looked around him. He was standing in what seemed like endless black all around him. Then the black started twist and spin. Silver streaks were being swirled in too. Then it broke and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"N-naruto? Naruto! H-he's awake!" Naruto's head lifted up again and he saw dark purple hair on his chest and two arms on either side of him. _Hinata? _He tried to speak but it wouldn't come out. He was too tired. He rested his head back and closed his eyes tight.

"N-naruto, how are y-you feeling?" Hinata got up from embracing him and sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"M-my he-head. . ." He tried to lift his hand to his head but he couldn't move it.

"Ahh!!" Naruto shouted in pain. His arm felt as if it was on fire.

"Naruto, be careful! If you keep it up you will hurt yourself badly."

"G-grandma Tsun…" Another wave of pain went though his arm but this time went across his shoulder and shot a spine breaking chill down his back.

"Naruto! Stop trying to do anything! Don't move, talk, anything! You're just going to get yourself hurt even more!" The 5th Hokage was standing above Naruto on the other side then Hinata. Tsunade went over to a side table and got a bottle of liquid from it. She opened Naruto's mouth and poured the liquid down his throat.

"Give it about and hour and you should be able to move a little and talk." Tsunade then left the room leaving Naruto with Hinata. But before he even knew it, Naruto was asleep again.

_I hope Naruto will be alright… _

3 Days Later

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Hinata said very surprised. Hinata was returning from lunch and was in the hospital in Naruto's corridor.

"Oh, hi Hinata. Lady Tsunade wanted me to check up on Naruto, making sure he didn't get up and just leave like he used to.

"Oh, ok. Is he awake yet?"

"Ya, he said he woke up a few minutes before I got there."

"Ok, well then I guess I will see you later."

"Ok, bye Hinata!" Sakura walked past Hinata and down the hallway. Hinata walked forward and entered a door on the right. Naruto was lying on his bed and there was a nurse standing on the other side of the bed. She had papers on a clipboard and was scribbling on them.

"Hi Naruto…"

"Hey Hinata, where were you? Your usually here 24/7."

"I was getting some lunch. Do you know how much longer until you get out?"

Before Naruto had time to answer, the nurse spoke. "Tomorrow morning he can leave."

Hinata sighed in relief. "That's good."

"Hey, Hinata, your not stuttering today."

"Ya, I know. I guess I grew out of it." Hinata went to a chair next to the bed and sat down on it was the nurse left.

"Hinata, why have you been here everyday anyway?"

"Well, you saved my life, and to tell the truth, I really like you…" Hinata looked down at the ground when see said that, and her cheeks got red.

_She likes me? Someone actually likes me? But, why? _Then Naruto started to get dizzy. Then he passed out again.

To Be Continued…


End file.
